Control Points
Control Points (CP) is a battle mode in Tanki Online. Just like Capture The Flag and Team Deathmatch, it is played in teams- red and blue. Gameplay The game has two teams: red and blue. Across the map are several points- platforms with gray, glowing orbs above them them, marked with a letter for distiction. When standing next to a point, a laser beam- with the color of the player's team- connects the tank to the orb, and the orb acts like a clock-like progress bar, slowly getting the team's color. When fully loaded, the point gets captured by the team. By going out of the range of a point (or dying) while it's still loading, it would gradually get back to its original state; capturing, however, keeps it fully-loaded. If a player in one team approaches a point captured by the opposite team, standing next to the point would work in reverse: the loading bar would go from fully-colored and back to gray- at which point it returns to its default, non-captured gray state. Once deactivating a point, it can be captured again by either of the teams. A point's progress is determined by how many players are next to it. If there are more than one player of the same team, the loading speed would be doubled by the number of players. If players from the two teams are next to a point, the team with the most players will become the dominant, and the point would load in favor of their team; the speed will be calculated by subtracting the number of nearby players from the "smaller" team from the number of nearby players from the "larger" team. Goal Every 4 seconds, each team is given an extra point for their score count for each point captured by them. In addition, the leading team loses a point for each point earned by the losing team. Therefore, the game can be won by capturing as many points as possible, preventing the opponent team from capturing points, and re-capturing points taken by enemies as soon as possible. In the end of the game, the battle funds is divided by the teams based on their score differences (just like in the CTF and TDM modes), and then the funds of each teams are given to each player based on how much of the total team score they've earned. History Control Points was added to the game on September 6, 2012.Release 1.100.0 On June 3, 2015, maps that had CTF mode enabled but not CP, were added a Control Points version.Patch Notes / Updates Testings for this update were held in the Test Servers on May 23, 2015.Open testing of Control Points On December 2, 2015, the mechanism of CP was changed.Changes in garage and reworked CP Whenever a losing team gains a point, a point is also subtracted from the score of the winning team. In addition, the interval of the timer that adds points to each captured point was reduced from 15 seconds to 4 seconds. Trivia *It is the most recent game mode added to Tanki. *Just like in CTF and TDM, each team has its own respawning base. *Some maps only have 1 control point, such as Polygon and Island. *There is a glitch that makes the laser beam to connect to some of the players even when they are too far from the point. This does not make the point to fill up as if they were near it, but it allows to know when these players are and where they are about to respawn after a death. Gallery Tanki Online A guide to Control Points CP ENGLISH version|Video about Control Points Sources and references Category:Inside the Game Category:Battle Modes